1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seating apparatus for tennis instructors and more particularly to a seat and work station adaptable to a tennis court to facilitate teaching of the sport of tennis.
2. Prior Art
The coaching of tennis players is done in very fast paced and reflective situations. Tennis matches are typically played in bright sun and their pace of movement is very fast. To be an effective instructor in such a sport it is necessary to be able to often watch both sides of the net as the players interact, as well as to record and advise one or both players on their respective sides of the net. Seating arrangements to accomplish this goal must also be adaptable to permit their use on further tennis courts elsewhere and must be relatively portable and collapsible so as to minimize their obtrusiveness on the court during play and during court maintenance. Such a seat apparatus should also minimize any loosening or pulling upon the vertical post which supports the tennis net.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,153 to Vodinh shows a folding seat assembly for use with a vertical post at a sporting event. This particular seat assembly discloses two opposed seat portions on opposite sides of the post which supports a tennis net. Difficulties would arise with this arrangement, in use by a tennis instructor because the instructor would either be in the way of play or would not be facing or able to see the player behind the tennis instructor. Further, the weight of the instructor would be pulling sideways on the post and not in line with a tennis net so as to tension. It would be acting to loosen or bend and pull down the post.
It would be desirable to have a seat apparatus capable of supporting a reasonable amount of weight without any strain on the tennis net post and it would be desirable to permit the instructor to watch both sides of the tennis net simultaneously.
It is an object of the present invention to-overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tennis net seat assembly which is readily portable, removable from a tennis post without cumbersome tools in a manner that is an improvement over the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a tennis net seat arrangement which is adaptable to a variety of tennis net post sizes, diameters and/or cross sectional shapes.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a tennis net seat assembly which permits the tennis instructor thereon some protection from the sun, and the ability to record or write as the tennis match is in play from a position right against the court yet not in the way of the players and without danger to the players or to the coach.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a tennis net seat assembly which may be swingably adjustable and readily adaptable to the particularities of the tennis instructor.
The present invention comprises a tennis net seat assembly for use as a teaching station by a tennis pro at a tennis court. The tennis net seat assembly is a portable, removable arrangement which is securable to a vertical tennis net support post typically utilized to hold up a horizontally arranged tennis net between a first and a second post on the other side of the tennis court.
The tennis net seat assembly comprises an elongated attachable support shaft, about three to four feet in length, having an adjustable upper attachment bracket and a lower adjustable attachment bracket thereon. The upper (and lower) attachment bracket has a first end and second end. The first end of the upper attachment bracket has a receiving bore or opening extending therethrough. A threaded adjustable locking bolt extends through the side portion of the first end of the upper attachment bracket and into the bore therewithin. The second end of the upper attachment bracket comprises a semicircular frame portion which is unitary with the first end of the upper attachment bracket. A generally semicircular frame portion is attached by a hinge to the unitary side of the upper attachment bracket. A swingable threaded adjustment locking bolt is pivotably secured to a flange on the framed portion of the second end and is engageable in a locking position on a flange on the semicircular hinged portion of the second end of the upper attachment bracket. A support bore is arranged between the two components of the second end of the upper attachment bracket. The support bore defines a cavity in which an insert may be placed.
The support bore in the preferred embodiment is of generally square or rectilinear configuration having a cavity arranged on an inner wall thereof. A second and third partial cavity are each arranged on adjacent wall segments of the hinged semicircular frame. Corresponding second and third partial cavities and a primary cavity are similarly arranged on the framed portion of the upper attachment bracket. The cavities are arranged so as to receive in a mating fashion the ears on the outer sides of an insert which may be received within the support bore. The support bore being a rectilinear shape is preferably about three inches on a side therein. This three inch sided square shape is arranged to mate about a three inch square post which may be utilized to hold up a tennis net.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a split insert would mate within the inner walls of the support bore. The split insert would have peripheral walls of square configuration having side ears and split ears which mate respectively with the cavity and second and third partial cavities on the inner wall portions of the second end of the upper attachment bracket. The split insert would be preferably made from an injected plastic and have an inner opening which may be either circular or square or star shaped so as to circumferentially surround and be secured to a xe2x80x9ccorrespondingly-shapedxe2x80x9d tennis net support post. The lower adjustable support bracket arranged on the attachable support shaft is generally similar to the upper attachment bracket arranged thereon.
A seat support bracket is vertically adjustably arranged about a position between the upper support bracket and the lower support bracket on the vertical support shaft. The seat bracket has a first end with a bore extending therethrough. A threaded bolt is adjustably received within a sidewall portion of the first end of the seat bracket so as to tighten that seat bracket against the vertical support shaft of the tennis net seat assembly. The seat bracket has a second end of generally U-shape. The U-shape receives a flange on the first end of a scat support. The seat support has a second end with a generally triangularly shaped seat member thereon. The second end of the seat bracket includes an access for pivotably receiving the seat flange thereon, and the second end of the seat bracket has a second bore therethrough for receiving a securement pin which lines up with an alignment bore within the flange of the first end of the seat bracket. Removal of the pin from its bore will permit the first end of the seat bracket to swing about its axis into either a vertical or a generally horizontal position.
The vertically arranged support shaft has an upper end with a generally horizontally arranged support bar thereon. The horizontal support bar has an opening arranged along a mid portion thereof. An adjustable threaded bolt member is received through the opening on the horizontal support bar and is secured to the top of the vertical support shaft, to permit that horizontal support bar to be moved left or right relative to the vertical shaft. The horizontal support bar in one embodiment has a clamp at a first end thereof. The clamp at the first end is arranged to support a still or video type camera.
The horizontal support bar has a second end which is arranged to support an adjustable document writing surface thereon. The adjustable document writing surface has a hinged clamp which permits secure adjustable orientation of that surface with respect to the second end of the horizontal support bar and adjustment of a clip board with respect to the coach. A shade umbrella may be arranged on the side of the vertical support shaft in a receiving member thereon.
A further embodiment of the horizontal support bar comprises a plurality of spaced apart holes extending therethrough replacing the open slot in the aforementioned embodiment. This permits the horizontal support bar to be more rigidly locked in place relative to the vertical support shaft on which the seat bracket is attached.
By virtue of having the seat support bracket and the seat in planar alignment with the tennis net supported by the tennis net posts, tension is maintained within the tennis net and no damage is caused to that tennis net support post. Such a seating arrangement also permits the tennis pro to not only watch both sides of the net simultaneously yet safely out of way of the action going on but to enable that tennis pro to record the play, make notes on a document for further instruction subsequent to the tennis play and generally supervise the tennis lesson in a far more appropriate manner than heretofore has been able.
The invention thus comprises a tennis teaching seat assembly for attachment to a vertical tennis net support post for the instruction and recordation of a tennis match. The assembly comprises a tennis net post attachable shaft having an upper first bracket and a lower second bracket thereon. A hinged seat and seat support bracket is attached to the tennis post attachable shaft. The first bracket and the second bracket have a tennis post gripping arrangement therein to permit the seat assembly to securely be attached to any tennis post. The gripping arrangement may comprise an insert matable within one of each of the first and second brackets. The insert may be splitable. The first and second brackets have a bore therein to receive the insert. The seat is pivotable from a generally horizontal position to a vertical position. A horizontal support bar is adjustably arranged on an upper end of the tennis post attachable shaft. The horizontal support bar has a first end for adjustably supporting a camera member. The horizontal support bar has a second end for adjustably supporting an adjustable support surface. The horizontal support bar has a central opening arrangement to permit the bar to be horizontally adjusted with respect to the shaft. The central opening in the support bar may be an elongated opening. The seat support bracket is in alignment with a tennis net supported by said tennis net support post. An umbrella may be supportively attached to the shaft to shield a tennis pro during a tennis lesson. The tennis seat may be vertically adjustable on said tennis post attachable shaft. The tennis post gripping arrangement may comprise a rectilinear opening in the first and second brackets. The rectilinear opening may have a plurality of cavities therein to permit a post gripping insert to be secured therein. The post gripping insert may have an ear arranged externally thereon for receipt in the cavity in the rectilinear opening. The hinged movable seat, while sideways adjustable, is arranged to help keep the tension on a net supported on the tennis net support post when a tennis instructor is viewing a tennis match therefrom, and not pull significantly to one side.